


Meet Me At the Great Northern

by crookedneighbour



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Age Play, Demonic Possession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunions, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale comes back to the Great Northern, where he finds Audrey Horne.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/~damnfinekink">Damn Fine Kink</a>, a Twin Peaks Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me At the Great Northern

Dale is about to step back into his hotel room at the Great Northern. His hotel room.

It had been seven years since he had stayed in the Great Northern, yet he still considered it his room. Dale has found that human experience and memory often overpower the history of a place. It will be a long time until anyone thinks of it as something other than "Agent Cooper's Room."

He's wearing the same rain breaker, the same hair gel, even carrying the same make of gun. The Great Northern looks as if it was frozen in time. Same carvings, same wood floor, same dining room, and thankfully the same coffee.

Yet Dale is different. It's only been two years since he woke from BOB. Living with BOB was like dreaming a single continuous nightmare. He hadn't yet decided what was worse, the moments when BOB completely took over, or the times he was just lucid enough to realize what he'd done.

Truman was happy to have him back, heck, the whole town was. He'd woken up to a whole cherry pie from the Double R. It was still the best. How he had missed those pies...

Audrey had been the happiest at his return. She had taken over the family business, and ran it much better than Ben ever did.

Audrey had lit up when she saw him. She still had the same smile, and had learned to wield it with more guile than ever.

That smile is what got him here. Standing outside his old hotel room. Audrey is inside waiting for him, waiting for Dale to make love to her.

She had met him in the dining hall, with dark red lips and the fondness for tight sweaters that had once ensnared him so.

"Come with me," she had cooed.

"Audrey- For me to pretend that... That you and I were like we were back then. It would be," he had started.

"What, Agent Cooper?" She still had the same angry pout.

"Wrong? I'm a grown woman now. As long as I agree to whatever you're doing, there's nothing wrong about it," she snapped.

And so Dale gave in. Maybe his time with BOB had made him a lesser man. Made him less resistant to his baser urges.

'Audrey wants this...' he reminds himself. 'Audrey is an adult woman asking me to act a certain way, in order to fulfill her spiritual and psycho-sexual needs.'

Somehow he is more terrified than the first time he did this. What if this somehow brings back BOB? Albert and Hawk both thought it wouldn't, but the thought still nags at him. What if he hurts Audrey like he hurt Caroline and Annie.

Dale takes a deep breath as he opens the door, separating his breath into three sections as he has been trained.

"Reach over and turn on the light," he orders. 

Audrey flicks on the light, the pink tones of the room splashing over her skin. She sits up in the bed, the white sheets pulled over her body. Her eyes are red and glossy like she's been crying, and an air of desperation hangs around her. Her body has changed since the last time she was like this. Her curves and hips have filled out, but she still seems just the same age she was back then.

Something in her tears, and her frown, and the pure look of want in her eyes gnaws away at him. Dale feels weak, like he can't say no anymore. He's been spending so much time saying no, no to BOB, no to Audrey, no to himself. He loves Audrey, he wants her. She's a striking intelligent woman, and he should be happy to have her.

"Please.... Don't make me leave," she begs, clutching the sheet tightly to her breast. There's a hint of playfulness in her voice. She knows what Dale is here for.

When the first pulse of arousal stirs in him, he struggles to remember what he said. He could still say it now if he wanted. BOB had made things so fuzzy.

Dale lowers his gun and sits down next to Audrey in bed.

"Audrey," he murmurs. She smells like the same perfume, rich and inviting.

"Yes, Agent Cooper?" She's still crying a little.

"I won't leave you ever again," he promises.

Audrey grins again, and Dale's whole world spins for a moment. When his lips meet hers, she is soft. Audrey sucks on his lower lip slightly, and the sheet starts to slip.

Her body presses against his and Dale can feel the heat of her through his brown sweater.

Audrey pulls back from the kiss, and places her hand gently on Dale's shoulder. She looks aside for the moment, almost as if she's scared.

"You know I've never been with a man before," she admits, feigning embarrassment Dale knows this is part of Audrey's game, but simply kissing her makes him so happy.

"That's fine Audrey," he comforts. Audrey begins to undress dale as they continue to kiss. When she has him down to his tank top and pants, she takes a moment to admire him.

Dale is on top of her, and the sheet is no longer between them. Audrey's body is like Twin Peaks to him, lush and familiar.

She pulls his tank top off. This is when she sees the scars, BOB's work. Audrey runs her fingers over the raised slashes left by Dale's time missing. She isn't afraid or pitying, just compassionate.

Audrey rubs his chest and shoulders, gently massaging his muscles. Dale exhales slowly. Every spot she touches tingles.

The flitting almost electric feel makes it way down to Dale's groin. His stomach tightens. Dale is suddenly acutely aware that the last time he had made love. As himself, rather than BOB, was in this very room.

The thought doesn't last long as Audrey begins to undo Dale's belt buckle.

"Audrey... " moans Dale. Her fingers wrap around his shaft, and Dale finds himself being pushed onto his back.

Despite Audrey's tears and trembling voice, Dale some how feels he's the vulnerable one here. He is the one with something to hide from her. The pain of loss, the darkness he's lived through. Audrey has only gotten more vibrant with everyday.

Audrey shifts around on top of Dale, sighing happily as he slips inside her. She adjusts her hips so that she can lay on top of him as much as possible.

In his moment there is an undefinable closeness that Dale can only guess is love. Everything in their coupling is heightened. The pleasurable friction of their skin, the rush of his own blood, Audrey's husky voice in his ear.

He clings to her, as their hips buck back and forth. The two of them take turns licking and sucking at each other's neck. Audrey let's her teeth graze softly across his skin, while Dale lavishes her with kiss after kiss.

Audrey climaxes first, the muscles inside her convulsing and shuddering against Dale's shaft. As her thrusting slows, Dale's on climax begins.

Audrey smiles hazily at him as they lay next to each other.

"Welcome to the Great Northern, Agent Cooper...."


End file.
